1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a graphical user interface (GUI) for a multi-touch system, and is particularly well suited in a large scale, multi-user setting.
2. Description of the Related Art
Large-scale digital display systems and multi-user interface technologies, particularly multi-touch systems, create a practical environment for rich collaborative workspaces, in which two or more users may work side-by-side at the same display. Unfortunately, traditional graphical user interface practices (both desktop window management and application user interface (UI)) do not translate well to or are otherwise ill-suited for large displays and multi-user environments.
For large-scale, multi-user computing environments, it is impractical to assign certain interface elements, such as a “Start” button, to a corner of the screen or a horizontal (or vertical) menu to the edges of the screen, as is common practice on desktop systems, because those areas of the display can be out-of-reach. Users require the ability to access and activate common system functions without leaving their current location or interrupting the workspace of other users. Simply making these types of buttons or menus larger or present in many locations on a large-scale display represents ineffective use of screen real estate.
In view of the foregoing, new interaction models are needed.